Talk:Alucard (Lords of Shadow)
Alucard Theory So watched the Mirrors of Fate trailer, and listened to all the dialogue and i even some hints that have been given out by David Cox and i think alucard is going to end up being Trevor Belmont transformed into a vampire. Now that we know... So Trevor Belmont is Alucard. Should their articles be fused then?itseems only natural, them being the same character, much the same way Gabriel Belmont and Dracula are the same character. Ravenfirelight (talk) 09:03, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I think we can end up with four different pages for Trevor/Alucard. A single page for his main character entry (let's call this Alucard (Lords of Shadow)) that contains most of his story and brief description of gameplay in MoF and LoS2. Then there'd be a separate page called Trevor Belmont (Lords of Shadow) and Alucard (Lords of Shadow) that describe briefly their entries in MoF and is primarily used for talking in depth about their gameplay, where they can be thought of as separate characters. Last, there will ultimately be a Alucard (Lords of Shadow) page that will describe Alucard's gameplay in depth once LoS2 comes out.--Reinhart77 (talk) 10:07, March 8, 2013 (UTC) That seems like a lot of avoidable clutter. Such specific segments could be included in sub sections of his page, no? Ravenfirelight (talk) 14:34, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Sometimes the game specific details can get rather lengthy and be too much for the main page. There is already a separate page for Alucard for several games, such as Alucard/Judgment, Alucard/Symphony of the Night, Alucard/Harmony of Despair, and even a Alucard/Pachislot page. Having a "Trevor Belmont (Mirror of Fate)", "Alucard (Mirror of Fate)", and "Alucard (Lords of Shadow 2)" page would be a continuation of that system. But the "main" article would be "Alucard (Lords of Shadow)". --Reinhart77 (talk) 00:04, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I think merging the pages is a good idea. I propose we name it "Alucard (Lords of Shadow), incorporate all the information from the Trevor page, and mention that he previously was known as Trevor Belmont. --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:56, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I agree. Leave a small redirect and here we go. :) I'll create a quick image for the box. --Chernabogue (talk) 17:47, March 8, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: However, let's keep info about Trevor on other pages (such as the MoF page, etc.) not to spoil people for instance. --Chernabogue (talk) 17:48, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Premature. In order to merge, Should prepare a period for a while.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah, even though it's a pretty guessable "plot twist", the designers of the game wanted it to be something the player discovered themselves. For now, a separate page for each can exist, just so you don't get a spoiler the instant you go to Trevor or Alucard's page. Let the reader at least have a chance to look at one of the spoiler banners first before getting spoiled.--Reinhart77 (talk) 03:23, March 9, 2013 (UTC) To be clear, am I to understand that there are to be three pages currently? An Alucard(Lords of Shadow) page and a gameplay oriented page for Trevor and Alucard separately for Mirror of Fate? So in that case, how long should we wait until doing something about the Trevor Belmont (Lords of Shadow) page? If someone goes on a wiki looking for gameplay, they should go to Trevor Belmont (Mirror of Fate) anyway. If they want to read about the character's history, I'd say they aren't too concerned about spoilers. Ravenfirelight (talk) 04:16, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler Warning Failed For the sake of not spoiling naything, why is the first image we see on the Alucard page a picture of Trevor? Shouldn't that be removed? 04:52, March 11, 2013 (UTC) : Haha, you have a point there. Pic removed.--Reinhart77 (talk) 05:19, March 11, 2013 (UTC) LOS2 Last Final Boss I know that Satan is the main bad guy, but who is considered the last boss of Lords of Shadow 2. Satan possess Alucard, and we are fighting Satan in a way but it still feels like we are fighting Alucard in the fanal game moments. Should Alucard be considered a LOS2 Boss Fight along with Satan? Similar to how Nergal is considered a boss even though he just possess Riders of Storm (who are also labeled bosses) :Final boss is Satan, possessing Alucard. He used most of his powers, only Alucard's body. Achievements and travel books don't state Alucard as the final boss, so we'll do the same, it'll stay as it is. --Chernabogue (talk) 22:00, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Is Young Trevor actually Alucard? This was something that was never explained in LOS2 that really bugged me. I think it's implied that what we thought was the "memory" of Trevor as a child is actually Alucard in disguise. When he gives you the Wolf Medallion Trevor says "Use this and I will come," and the white wolf appears. What I don't get is that if Alucard really is Young Trevor, how did he get the ability to change his appearence? __________________ Very interesting game-moment and version. But Inner Dracul told about the boy (when he caught him): ''- I thought I took care of this boy a long time ago.'' It will be hard in case if Trevor is really Alucard, because Alucard was in a castle before Dracula awakening and "castle" know about it. Or Inner was a little loyal to Alucard and has not wanted to break his little game ) ~a-kin~ January 3, 2015